MoonbrightPatterns
} |name = Rixtie Noomla |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dead= |-|Alternative= |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = There'ϟ alwayϟ that ϟomething to live for. Maybe you haven't found it yet. |screenname = |title = Witch Of Blood |age = 7.38 (16 human years) |style = Replaces s with ϟ |specibus = Wandkind |modus = Illusion Modus |Relations = Gloust Ikena - Moirail Slaeth Thresh - Kismesis Unimom - Lusus/Sprite (deceased) |planet = Land of Bubbles and Lighthouses }} Rixtie Noomla Rixtie Noomla, also known by her Trollian handle, moonbrightPatterns, is a dorky teal blood obsessed with everything to do with magic. Her right horn is tall, sharp and is a reference to her unicorn lusus. This is most likely who she learnt magic from, seeing her lusus did possess magical powers. Rixtie's interests include magic (of course) , fantasy novels, lip syncing her favourite songs like a tard, sewing capes with magical designs and the sea. Though she lives high up from the sea and finds it rather unsettling, she still loves it and thinks it's beautiful. Her ancestor is The Sorceress (later known as The Attack Dog) and Rixtie has roleplayed as her a few times. Personality and Traits Rixtie is rather goofy and likes to be silly quite alot. She is a bit of a klutz, which she admits is a trait probably taken after her lusus. Most of her friends dislike talking to her because they think she can't take anything seriously. This is really ended up in her having only a few friends and no quadrants filled. Although, it was soon revealed that a seadweller named Gloust might have been placed in her quadrants in the past. Rixtie is quite oblivious to the world and tries her best to cheer people up, even if she fails miserably. Before playing the game, she found a curse book, (planted in her hive by Stremi) learned curses and actually became cursed. Entering the game, however, made her less upbeat and eventually made her cold and power-hungry. Still, alot of players in the session pointed out how much she was changing, and Rixtie tried her best to stop. Rixtie has braces, which she never really got used to, so her voice is quite ridiculous and also adds to her goofy appearance of her wearing flashy capes. Soon after entering the game, a juggalo player, Stremi, teased her for her braces and this lead to the teal blood pulling them out, creating several scars over her mouth. She did hate herself for doing it but the bickering stopped. If the verbal and physical fighting between the two trolls did continue, however, it would have most likely ended up in an unhealthy black relationship. During her dark and cold times, Rixtie practised curses and blood controlling (which was easy to master because of her powers of being the Witch of Blood). She also got rid of her typing quirk and the stars on her cape, labelling them as "childish". Rixtie had a surprisingly short temper when in her dark times, killing Piirco's lusus - the last living lusus. This lead to the mustard blood and Rixtie having a full-out battle that lasted a whole day. No one was killed, but Piirco was cursed and wiped of his physics. She was soon pulled from this curse after her moirail began to pay more attention to her. Gloust had went so far as to lock her up so she wouldn't hurt anyone. When recovering, she spent most of her time on Gloust's ship, Satan's Jewel. Although Rixtie was no longer a danger to the people around her, she was never the same after that sweep. Relationships Gloust Ikena Gloust Ikena is a violet-blooded seadweller and Rixtie's moirail. They became moirails at a young age, but it was broken off when Gloust went to sea for three sweeps, leaving Rixtie alone. When he returned, the bond between the two began to form again. It was revealed that the only reason Gloust went to sea, was because Stremi had forced it upon him. The juggalo threatened that if Gloust did not go to sea for a few sweeps, she would kill Rixtie. The reason for Stremi wanting Gloust away was for Stremi to get closer to Rixtie, as the juggalo had a flush crush on her. Soon after Gloust became a complusive gambler and an alchoholic, Rixtie left him and their moirailiegence ended. Slaeth Thresh Slaeth Thresh is Rixtie's kismesis. It seems to be a healthy black relationship and it is awkwardly hinted that they have had previous sexual encounters. This could merely be Rixtie joking around, it is not confirmed. Sartep Vebund Sartep is Gloust's arch-enemy. They are bitter rivals and on completely different sides. Rixtie, however, began to take a liking to Sartep when she started creeping onto Satan's Jewel. Sometimes Sartep would board the ship just to speak with Rixtie. The fuchsia blood promised not to hurt Gloust. At least, not too badly. Over time, Rixtie began developing a red crush on Sartep, and she has yet to confront Sartep about her feelings. Others Other trolls who are friends with Rixtie include Nahvra Seacla, Amphas Caston, Evalin Eoyiaf and Coreji. Each friend took a long stretch of time to obtain, because of Rixtie's strange nature. Timelines In Rixtie's life, there are two main timelines. One game session, and one "original." The original timeline takes place on Alternia. This timeline follows Rixtie and her friends, and what life would have been like on Alternia if they hadn't played the game. In this timeline, she remains Gloust's moirail and seems to be harassed by juggalo gangs very often. Rixtie also takes up a smoking habit and makes a living by cursing people for money. She's called herself "a mage hitman" and she's told many people how "incredibly badass and amazing" she is. Category:Category:Female Category:Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood